dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riza Akaike
) |Gender = Female |Age = Unknown |Status = Alive |Date of Birth = Unknown |Partner = None |Affiliation = |Affiliation 2 = (Formerly) |Affiliation 3 = (Formerly) |Innocence = Black Death (Kuro Tenshi (Nickname)) (Black Angel) |Memory = Love |Type = Equipment |Branch = European Branch |Weapons = Sacred Eye of Suffering |Race = Noah |Race 2 = Human |Blood Type = O |Nationality = Japanese |Family = Rima (claimed sister) |Family 2 = (sister) |Family 3 = |Family 4 = |Family 5 = (brother) |Seiyu = Yū Asakawa |Voice Actor = Megan Hollingshead}} Riza "Riz" Akaike is an and a member of the . She is the current possessor of the Sacred Eye of Suffering, which allows her to "freeze" her enemies in place by increasing fear levels in some cases, kill them. Later on in the series, she is revealed as a member of the , representing the "Love" of Noah. She is the former matriarch of the Noah Family, having been replaced by the Millennium Earl. Her Noah name is Rosalie. Appearance Riza, despite being almost an adult, resembles a pre-teen young girl who suffers from . Riza is a calm, silent . She is quite cold towards others, a possible result of being defeated by the Earl and removed from the . This coldness towards others makes it ironic that she represents the "love" of Noah, as she is rarely loving and has only demonstrated this towards her former family members. According to , Riza was a caring, bold, and overall kind person when she was the matriarch of the Noah Family, and has become much darker because of the loss of her family. Also according to , Riza was quite close with . During her time as Matriarch of the , she usually presented herself as a "firm but gentle, kind but cruel" Head of the Family. She expressed, and still does express, a strong dislike for the , believing him to be using the Noah Family for his own protection and purposes. She believed that the disciples of Noah are meant to preserve Humanity, since they are apart of it, and that the Millennium Earl is using the Noah's power to destroy the human race. Personality Background Riza is the "true" first disciple of the Noah, having been replaced by the Millennium Earl and as such, is supposedly the most powerful Noah, with her power rivaling that of the Earl - her true name is Rosalie. Although she is the first disciple of Noah, the Millennium Earl "handled" things that she should have, such as battling the unnamed opponent who had the Heart and even being amongst the twelve disciples to restore the second humanity. However, before "The 14th" slaughtered anyone, Riza was challenged by the Earl, presumably to take over the family as the head. Riza asked him why he wanted to challenge her, to which the Earl explained that she was a lazy ruler, always pointing out what needs to be done but never doing it herself and that the family needed a leader who got things done. She, with some anger, explains that the reason she doesn't leave her "throne" is so that she can remain at the table and get rid of traitors and keep track of them. She accepts his challenge, and in a short time, the matriarch of the Noah Family is defeated. The Earl, believing she was dead, threw her out. Little did the Earl know that even though she was indeed dead, she had a means of bringing herself back. She possessed a Doll, which she initially had planned on using for bringing back Nea Walker. but was instead forced to use it on herself. Her soul was transferred to the body and it came to reflect her exact appearance. It should be noted that the doll looked highly similar to herself, with much longer hair and "switched" eyes in a sense, but once her soul was inside, the doll began to look exactly like herself. Plot Powers & Abilities Trivia Quotes Category:Females Category:Excorsists Category:Original Characters Category:European branch Category:DRAFT